


Messes

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: AU, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phan Smut, Smut, au smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 05:30:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11006982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Phil is a high school student who works at the local library during the summer. What happens when a certain brunette boyfriend with tattoos comes in and messes up all of Phil's hard work? (au smut)





	Messes

 

**_Phil M. Lester_ **

I move my hips to the sound of Muse's music, bobbing my head back and forth to the beat as I stack books into the trolley. My hands move quickly, stamping the inside of each front cover and sticking a bar code sticker underneath the stamp before dropping it into the basket. The up-beat tone of the songs made me work faster then I would have if I was in silence.

After I finish the set of books, I'm about to move onto the next one when a loud crash yanks me out of my thoughts. I jump back and pull my earbuds out, looking around for the location of the noise.

It was around after midnight and I was the only one here, volunteering to stay late since the librarian started feeling ill.

A chill ran down my spine as another crash echoed throughout the empty library. I sit my phone down and grab a heavy Harry Potter styled bookend off one of the shelfs. Quietly I walk down the rows of bookcases, scanning for anyone.

_Crash._

"Fuck." A familiar voice loudly groans and I roll my eyes.

Are you fucking kidding me?

I turn around the end of the row of shelves and see a boy leaning over one of the table, groaning quietly in pain.

Brown hair. Tattoos and piercings. Lanky and thin body. The perfect bad boy package. Unfortunately he was a crap boyfriend most of the time. 

Formally stacked books laid in messy piles around the main room. Hours of work wasted and it'd take even more time to clean it all up.

"What the hell?!" I snap loudly, one hand on my hip and my other hand holding the bookend in a death grip. Part of me wanted to throw it at his adorable face. Ugh.

He glanced over at me, his eyes widening and then that stupid cheeky grin crosses his face. He staggered over to me and wrapped his arms around my neck.

"Philly..." He slurred and nuzzled his head in the crook of my neck.

Fuck. I pushed him back and noticed that his eyes were rimmed with red and his breath smelled of alcohol.

"Dan, have you been drinking?" I question, shoving him away from me.

He smirked. "Don't be a downer Philly."

I sigh. He's always getting drunk on Tuesdays. Why not any other days of the week? I've never asked.

I grab a water bottle from the fridge behind the desk and turn to hand it him when suddenly I'm slammed against the hard surface. Before I can react, Dan's lips are on my neck and I moan softly, barely registering when the bottle slips from my hand.

His lips move up on my neck, sucking softly. Automatically my hands move into Dan's hair, pulling gently at the slightly curly strands and he exhales softly against my neck. He hands skillfully unbutton my light blue shirt and push the fabric off my shoulders, it falling onto the floor.

Part of me told me to push him away but I knew that I could never do it. I could never deny Dan.

I push him away slightly and he gives me a confused look before I move forward, reattaching our lips and pushing him backwards so he is leaning  back against one of the many tables. My hands twist back into his hair and I feel him smirk against my lips and I know he's enjoying the fact that he can turn me on so easily.

I slide my tongue into his mouth and he moans, his hands moving down to my holds my hips. I disconnect our lips for a second to pull his plain black shirt over his head, before grabbing his thighs and lifting him up onto the table. One of my hands comes up to cup his jaw to deepen our kiss and my other starts palming him through his skinny jeans.

He's already hard and he groans loudly at my touch. I unbutton and yank down the zipper of his jeans, before almost ripping them off. His bulge is more prominent now and I slip my hand into his boxers, my hand gripping his length, causing his breath to hitch.

I lean my head forward and whisper low in his ear, "look how hard you are."

He looks up and gives me a smirk, lust darkening his brown irises. "Only for you Phil."

My pants tighten at his words and I suddenly can't wait to have him around me and moaning like a whore.

I crash my lips against his with a new found urgency, and he seems to sense it because he's hands immediately leave my hips and move to my pants. He unbuttons them and fumbles for the zipper as I move down to start kissing, biting, and licking at his neck. He finally gets it down and I move my hands out of his boxers to help him pull my pants down. I lift my legs out and kick them to the side before immediately moving to get rid of Dan's.

Seconds later we are just in our thin boxers and he spreads his legs so I can move in between them. He pushes our fronts together and we both groan at the contact.

"Fuck." I mumble, my eyes glancing up to meet his.

"Phil?" He asks, worry mixing in with his lust filled voice.

"I don't have a condom or lube on me." I say, cursing myself.

He's laughs and gives me chaste kiss before leaving down and grabbing his jeans. He pulls a small tube out of the pocket along with a familiar foil packet. He lets the clothing fall back on the floor before grabbing the back of my neck and pulling me forward, pushing our lips back together.

I pull back after a moment. "Who the fuck has a travel sized tube of lube?" I whisper, smiling, as I play with the waistband of his dark gray boxers.

He just laughs and starts kissing me again, his hands pulling down my boxers and starting to rub my cock. I gasp against his mouth and I move to pull his hand away but his other hand grabs mine and firmly holds them back.

I'm moaning and gasping for breath, until I start feeling my body tense and I move my mouth away from his.

"You...need to stop...if you want me to last." I say, panting.

He nods and lets go of my hands. "Make me feel good Phil." He says, his voice low and his eyes darker than before.  
He slides off the table and turns around, bending over the polished wood surface. My fingers dig underneath the dark waistband of his boxers before yanking them off of him, the fabric pooling at his feet. He whimpers and squirms slightly under my touch as I lightly run my fingers down the length of his tan back, coming to a stop at his ass.

"Phil..." He whines.

"Shut up." I say, my voice harsher than a couple seconds ago, and I spank him. I do it hard enough to cause a quick shot of pain but not rough enough to damage the skin.

I dig my fingernails slightly into his soft skin and he whimpers again.

"Look at you Dan, whining and moaning at the thought of me fucking you." I say softly, smiling, before spanking him again.

He moans and tenses at the pain, but pleasure was clear on his face. I open the bottle of lube and squirt a generous amount of the cool liquid onto my fingers.

Dan is practically panting when I press my fingers against his hole, his body shaking from want and his eyes scrunched shut in anticipation. Without a warning I plunge a finger into him and he lets out a loud moan. He can't seem to stop as I start pumping my finger in and out of him; his pleasure filled voice echoing through the empty library.

"More." Dan whines in between moans, his hands gripping the edge of the table.  
Suddenly I thrust three fingers in instead of one and Dan lets out choked scream from the pain and pleasure. He starts pushing back against my fingers and I start scissoring, stretching him out to make sure my cock with fit into his tight hole.

I feel start to feel Dan tense and I know he's about to cum so I quickly remove my fingers.

"Oh god please." Dan cries out in want, clearly on the brink of an orgasm.

"Look at you." I say with a hint of satisfaction and spank him roughly this time, watching the tender skin turn red.

This was the only time I felt in control, the only time when I could make Dan tremble and beg. And I loved ever second of it.

Dan cries out in pleasure again, tears rolling down his face. "Oh god fuck me please!" He screams out in frustration, his body shaking.

I smirk in response, grabbing Dan by his hair and pulling gently, my hand spanking the younger boy until his ass is a bright red.

He enjoys it, moaning and pushing his ass back against my hand, just begging for more.

After a couple seconds, my movements still and lean forward until I'm just an a few centimeters from Dan's face. My breath is hot against his ear and I can hearing him whining from me stopping.

"Are you ready?" I say softly, my words sending a chill through him.

He swallows and nods immediately, looking over his shoulder and staring back at me, his eyes dark with need.

I push him down further onto the table with one hand as I rip open the condom with my teeth, sliding it out of its foil package and quickly rolling it on my length.

My hands grip his hips lightly as I line myself up with his entrance, the tip grazing it. Dan is panting and he pushes back against me, making me smile.

I was the only who could make him feel this only. _Only me._

I sink into him slowly, him gasping as I fill him to the brim. I wait a few seconds for him to adjust, one of my hands leaving his hip to grasp his hair.

He pushes back again and I start thrusting into him slowly before picking up speed, slamming him against the wood as he moans loudly in pleasure beneath me.

Dan's eyes fluttered shut at the overwhelming sensations, his fingers gripping the edge of the desk. He pushes back against my cock as I thrust into him, his moans turning breathy and softer.

His boyfriends skin was slick with sweat and he arches his back when I pull on his hair. I pick up the pace, snapping my hips against him until he's a writhing mess under me.

I can feel him starting to clench underneath me and I slip out of him to flip him around, gripping his thighs with my hands before pushing back into him roughly. He sighs in pleasure, tilting his head back as one of my hands move to grip his cock.

I can feel my own release starting to build and I move my hand in rhythm with my thrusting. Dan moans and finally his warm brown eyes meet mine as he comes, his eyes sliding shut again and his pleasure takes him over. He clenches down on me and I gasp at the feeling, trembling as I come undone around him too.

I manage a few more thrusts as we both ride out our high, coming down together as we both let out breathless moans. He goes limp underneath me, sighing in content as I slip out of him, tiredness filling me.

Dan moves to clean himself up with tissues and slip back into his clothes as I tie off and dispose of the condom in the bin before putting mine back on also.

He's adjusting his fringe in the mirror hanging on the wall when I slip up behind him, wrapping my arms around him as I press a kiss softly on his neck. He sighs and smiles, leaning back against me. His eyes are still tinted red but it's obvious he's sobered up some.

"Hey Dan..." I say, pressing more kisses onto his neck.

"Mhm?" He mumbles back.

"You're cleaning up your mess." I say back with a smirk, pushing away from him.

He rolls his eyes and sighs before moving to start picking up the books he knocked over as I laugh to myself, moving back to the shelves to finish stamping books.


End file.
